


El día en que todo cambió

by AloMcDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloMcDanno/pseuds/AloMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una amenaza terrorista sobrevuela la isla de Hawaii hasta que el 5.0 se ve tocado de lleno en un día para olvidar. Las vidas de Steve y Danny darán entonces un vuelco inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día en que todo cambió

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!   
> Este es mi primer trabajo aquí, acabo de registrarme hace nada y tenía ganas de estrenarme. Espero que os guste -y haber hecho bien todo lo de las categorías y ratings y demás- y que no os moleste demasiado mi escritura, que a veces es un poquito peculiar.   
> Es una historia bastante dramática que espero que os emocione. ¡Disfrutad!   
> PD. No poseo ninguno de los personajes, es sólo ficción de una ficción para gusto y entretenimiento de todos. Sed bienvenidos.

Steve se levantó un día más con su típica camiseta de los SEAL que tanto le gustaba. Se preparó un rápido café y se subió a su furgoneta para ir al Palacio. Echaba de menos no pasarse por casa de Danno para buscarle, pero su compañero se encontraba fuera unos días con Gracie. Por suerte, mañana ya estarían de vuelta en el aeropuerto de Honolulú. Al llegar a la oficina se dio cuenta de que hoy sería un día duro: tenían información de un inminente ataque terrorista. Chin, Kono y Lou buscaban frenéticamente cualquier tipo de pista que les pudiese servir para ubicar el ataque. El superordenador del cuartel general del 5.0 funcionaba a toda velocidad mientras reconocimiento facial intentaba buscar las caras de uno de los sospechosos por las cámaras de la ciudad. Sin embargo, Steve sabía por sus diferentes experiencias en zonas bélicas que este tipo de situaciones nunca eran fáciles de predecir; por no decir que imposibles.

La inesperada visita del Gobernador puso a McGarrett alerta.

-Gobernador Denning, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Podemos hablar, Capitán? –preguntó en su habitual tono seco de voz-.

-Por supuesto, vayamos a mi despacho.

Una vez dentro, Steve se apoya en la mesa mientras el gobernador se sienta en uno de los incómodos sillones de la oficina del jefe. El hombre parece examinar por completo de un vistazo el lugar de trabajo del SEAL.

-¿Han averiguado algo ya?

-No, señor, estamos aún en ello.

-Pues dense prisa. No quiero que esos cabrones vengan a sembrar el pánico a mi isla.

-Trabajamos en ello, señor.

-Eso espero. Con el dinero que nos cuesta a todos manteneros, ya podéis hacer un buen trabajo.

El tono con el que ha dicho su último comentario molesta a McGarrett. ¿Acaso no ha sido el 5.0 el que le ha salvado el culo en más de una ocasión? ¿No ha sido el 5.0 el que ha reducido las tasas de criminalidad en la isla? Steve deseaba haberle pegado un buen puñetazo si eso no le supusiese acabar en la cárcel.

El móvil de Steve vibra. Se pregunta quién puede llamarle con todo lo que tiene encima, pero ve que es un mensaje de Danno. El corazón le da un vuelco: no esperaba que su malhumorado y querido compañero se acordase de él aun estando fuera, sobre todo cuando no deja de repetirle cada día que quiere perderle de vista por ser un inconsciente que pone en peligro a todo el mundo. Sólo de pensarlo, a Steve se le escapa una sonrisa. Abre el mensaje y ve una foto de él con Gracie en la nieve de Jersey. Steve nunca será capaz de entender por qué a Danno le gusta tanto la horrible ciudad de Jersey. Aunque bueno, el rubio piensa exactamente lo mismo de él y su querido Hawái. Le responde con un “Guapos. Volved pronto” que más que a un mensaje de cortesía suena a un “volved ya, que os echo de menos”.

Kono llama a la puerta de su despacho para informarle de que tienen una nueva pista.

-Steve, hemos encontrado a uno de los sospechosos en las cámaras de seguridad de al lado del hospital. Las cámaras le están siguiendo en estos momentos, intentaremos no perderle la pista.

-Recibido. Chin, nos vamos –dice justo al salir por la puerta de su despacho y el teniente acepta.

La furgoneta de McGarrett da vueltas a la manzana a la espera de que Kono les de la dirección exacta para perseguir al sospechoso. En cuanto lo hace, sube la furgoneta a la acera delante del individuo y ambos se bajan corriendo a perseguirle. La persecución tiene ahora lugar por un callejón. En un momento dado, el hombre saca una pistola y les dispara, obligando a cubrirse con los contenedores más cercanos. Chin le devuelve los disparos mientras que el hombre da esquinazo. Steve vuelve a ponerse en marcha y cuando está a punto de doblar la esquina, recibe un fuerte impacto en el pecho.

El fugitivo le ha golpeado con un palo de hierro tras perder su arma e intenta huir. Chin se apresura a ir tras él y, cuando está a punto de escapar, le dispara a una pierna. Steve se reincorpora despacio y sabe, desde el primer momento, que va a tener las costillas doloridas durante un tiempo. Se acerca a donde está su compañero, con el hombre ya esposado. Vuelven al Palacio a toda prisa para interrogarle.

-¿Quién os vendió los explosivos?

-Púdrete.

-Respuesta incorrecta –dice Steve justo antes de golpearle.

-Eso es agresión.

-Y tú un terrorista –dice muy serio Chin-. Dinos dónde va a ser el atentado o yo mismo te torturaré hasta que eches tu última gota de sangre.

-Vete al infierno.

Steve saca la pistola y a punto está de dispararle aunque Chin le detiene a tiempo. Le recuerda que si se lo cargan no tendrán ninguna fuente de información con la que intentar detener esto. Es entonces cuando deciden avisar al gobernador para ver qué decisión quiere tomar con el hombre. El gobernador decide pasar el hombre a los delegados de la CIA en Hawai y relega al 5.0 de seguir investigando por el momento.

-Es un asunto de seguridad nacional, por encima de ustedes y por encima incluso de mí. Lo siento, caballeros, descansen.

Steve está muy enfadado, tanto que por momentos le recuerda que cada vez se parece demasiado a Danny. Y es que no es fácil vivir pegado a un hombre que no hace más que cabrearse y quejarse por todo, aunque se hace querer. Chin y Kono también parecen molestos con la decisión pero no protestan. Le ofrecen a McGarrett venirse con ellos al puesto de Kamekona y éste, acepta. Allí pasan una buena tarde que les permite desconectar un poco de la preocupación del inminente atentado. Como siempre, Kamekona y su visión del negocio les hace reírse, aunque poco antes tuvieron que sufrir uno de los nuevos experimentos no aptos para el consumo de su gran amigo.

Cuando ya empieza a anochecer, Steve vuelve a casa en su camioneta y decide ir a bañar a la playa de detrás de su casa. Pocas cosas hay en este mundo que le gusten tanto. Es algo sin lo que no puede vivir. Después de un buen rato en el agua, Steve no puede evitar pensar en lo sólo que se siente de nuevo. Rollins ha vuelto a irse y esta vez, para siempre. Le dejó roto por completo y estuvo a punto de hundirse pensando en algo que no tenía vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de su incombustible amigo, Danno, consiguió salir adelante. Con el paso del tiempo, se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo más. Necesita a Daniel. Pero le necesita como algo más.

McGarrett está confuso, no sabe qué siente en realidad: le han gustado siempre las mujeres pero con Danny… con Danny es algo distinto. Y lo raro es que es sólo con él.

Cuando estaba ya en la cama, Steve seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿De verdad puede haberse enamorado del rubio gruñón que tiene por compañero? No tenía sentido. Vale que él ha estado ahí siempre desde que se han conocido y que le ha apoyado en todo –e incluso salvado la vida en más de una ocasión- pero, ¿podría de verdad estar enamorado si siempre le han gustado las mujeres? Quizá haya sido bisexual todo este tiempo y no se habría dado cuenta de ello. O quizá sólo es una crisis a raíz de lo de Catherine. No es hasta que ve la foto de Danno y su hija en el móvil, su Ohana personal, cuando comprende que de verdad es posible haberse enamorado.

Siempre le ha enternecido ver cómo Danny cuidaba de su hija, cómo la protegía y cómo se cabreaba cuando descubría que su niñita ya no era tan niñita. Y él siempre ha querido algo así. Quizá no hace unos años porque no se veía atado a nadie o porque, simplemente, nunca daba con la persona que sí le complementaba. Acababa de descubrir con quién de verdad sí ve posible un futuro así. Lástima que Danny no lo vaya a ver así. Tampoco es que haya hablado de esto nunca con él ni nada pero entre lo de Rachel y Gabby, entre otras, pues no deja mucho lugar a la duda. Aunque lo mismo podría pensarse de él con Catherine. Le gustaría decírselo en cuanto mañana regresase de viaje pero no se ve capaz. No quiere que Danny se lo tome a mal y se aleje de él. No ahora que su rubio preferido le ha cambiado tanto la vida –para bien-. Y es que, si bien Steve ha supuesto una inyección de moral y felicidad para Danno, está claro que Danno también le ha venido como anillo al dedo a Steve. La perfecta combinación de virtudes y defectos que se da entre ambos es la que debería darse en todas y cada una de las relaciones de pareja de este mundo. Y es que, siendo sincero, no hay nada más bonito que querer hasta los más pesados defectos del otro y seguir tan enamorado como el primer día.

Con esos pensamientos y la foto de su compañero en el móvil, Steve consiguió dormirse en una noche de tormenta en la que, más que nunca, echaba de menos a su fiel compañero. No es que le den miedo las tormentas, pero sí a Jersey aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir.

A la mañana siguiente, Steve se despierta sobresaltado con el móvil temblando en la mesilla de noche. Mira el despertador y ve que son sólo las seis y media de la mañana. Recuerda entonces, cuando lee en la pantalla del móvil, el motivo de tal madrugón.

_Recoger a Danno y a Gracie en el aeropuerto._

McGarret se levanta de un salto, muy feliz por poder ver a su compañero de nuevo. Se viste a toda prisa y baja a la cocina a por un café. Hoy no tiene tiempo para darse el baño en el mar de cada día porque ha preferido aprovechar hasta el último minuto en la cama. Está de buen humor, tanto, que incluso pone la radio y se marca unos bailes arrítmicos muy propios de él. Sin embargo, la llamada que está a punto de coger le cambiará su día…

-Hola Steve, soy Kono. Tienes que ir al aeropuerto inmediatamente…

-Sí, sí, Kono, no te preocupes, ya voy a buscarles –dice, interrumpiéndola y sonriendo como un idiota.

-¿Buscar a quién?

-A Danny y a Grace, están al llegar de su viaje, si no lo han hecho ya.

-Ay madre…-dice Kono bajando el tono-.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Steve, mantén la calma pero ha habido un atentado en el aeropuerto…

McGarrett abre los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que comprueba su reloj. Más o menos ésta era la hora de llegada de los Williams. Sale disparado al coche y le cuelga a su compañera en el 5.0 sin decir nada más. No, no, no, no podía estar pasando. Por una vez, esperaba con todo su alma que el avión llegase tarde o con cualquier típico imprevisto para que Danno y su pequeña estuviesen completamente a salvo.

Aceleraba su furgoneta al límite con una mano pendiente del móvil y la otra con el corazón en el puño. Maldecía a su suerte por quitarle siempre todo lo que le hacía feliz. Su madre, su padre, su hermana, Catherine… y ahora puede que Danny. No, eso es imposible. Se obligaba a pensar en positivo, seguro que no ha pasado nada, el avión va a llegar tarde.

Llega al aeropuerto en un suspiro y ve que Chin y Kono ya están allí. Le informan de lo poco que saben hasta entonces: han explosionado dos bombas, una en la terminal y otra en un avión. Tiene pinta de ser horrible. El FBI y el SWAT han acordonado la zona y por el momento no entra nadie. Steve cree que es un error, que hay que entrar y sacar a la gente, pero los otros agentes de los cuerpos de seguridad tienen claro el protocolo. Hay que esperar unos minutos por si acaso aún quedan más artefactos o algo. No cuesta mucho imaginar que a McGarrett no le gustan en exceso los protocolos. Quiere respuestas.

Pocos minutos después comienzan a entrar y el escenario es desolador. La infraestructura está bastante dañada y hay multitud de heridos por el suelo. Las ambulancias, helicópteros y sanitarios comienzan a llegar mientras el 5.0 ayuda a trasladar a los heridos a las asistencias. Cuando terminan con los heridos de la terminal, inspeccionan todo el lugar con mucho cuidado para seguir dando vía libre a los sanitarios. Poco después afirman que la terminal está despejada.

En ese momento, todas las fuerzas de seguridad allí reunidas entran en la pista, donde se produjo una segunda explosión y ven que sólo ha afectado a un avión que ya estaba vacío. No obstante, desde control informan que hay otro avión al lado de la pista principal que ha sido tomado por los terroristas. Cuando dicen qué vuelo es, a Steve se le encoge el corazón. Es el vuelo de Jersey. Entre su suerte y la de Danny, es un milagro que ambos sigan vivos.

Lou habla por el walkie que conecta al 5.0 e informa que ha encontrado junto con un equipo del SWAT a un terrorista en los baños de la terminal intentando hacer estallar otra bomba. Ha sido aniquilado al instante y los artificieros entrarán en cinco minutos para desactivarla. Tratan de averiguar cómo entrar en el avión sin ocasionar bajas después de que los terroristas se hayan atrincherado dentro sin pedir nada a cambio. No quieren una compensación ni ninguna petición concreta, sólo hacer daño.

Es entonces cuando a Steve se le ocurre colarse por el tren de aterrizaje de la aeronave. La mayoría de miembros del SWAT le miran preguntándose si habla en serio, aunque en realidad acabarán por aceptar puesto que no hay mucha más alternativa. Entrar a bocajarro por el frente supondría que cientos de civiles inocentes morirían.

Sin embargo, cuando están a punto de hacerlo, ven que la gente empieza a bajarse ordenadamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto, se dan cuenta de que los terroristas están mezclados entre la gente, con armas. Estos apuntan hacia los agentes y todos se cubren cuanto antes, mientras la gente del pasaje está atemorizada justo delante de ellos.

Poco después de eso, alguien da la orden de abrir fuego contra ellos, pero el 5.0 interviene para pedir que no lo hagan.

-¡Podríais matar al pasaje! ¿Estáis locos? ¡Alto el fuego, joder, alto el fuego! –grita Steve.

Un grupo de unas ocho personas se separa del resto. No hay duda de que son los terroristas con escudos humanos. Steve intenta averiguar con unos prismáticos donde están Danno y su hija, pero no hay suerte. En el preciso instante que dan la orden de disparar a los terroristas, lo ve. Ve a Danno siendo el escudo de uno de ellos y cuando grita que no disparen, ya es demasiado tarde. Las ocho personas caen al suelo. Todos salen corriendo en dirección a los afectados y el primero en hacerlo es Steve. El nudo que tiene en la garganta amenaza con ahogarle. Chin y Kono le siguen y cuando llegan, se horrorizan.

Danny y el resto de pasajeros que servían como escudo están tirados en diferentes charcos de sangre. Los terroristas están muertos. Steve se apresura en comprobar el pulso de su compañero mientras desea con toda su alma que sí lo tenga. No podría imaginarse su vida sin él, no ahora con todo lo que ha hecho por él su querido compañero.

Kono encuentra a Grace entre el pasaje y se la lleva a parte para que no vea la horrible imagen de su padre ensangrentado. Steve se acelera cuando siente el débil pulso de su compañero. ¡No está muerto! Da gracias a todo lo que se le ocurre mientras las asistencias se acercan a toda velocidad. Cargan a todos los heridos en diferentes ambulancias y Steve acompaña a Danny en la suya. Le pide a Chin que lleve a Kono y a Grace al hospital en cuanto puedan.

La ambulancia sale disparada del lugar y Steve acompaña al rubio mientras los médicos luchan por salvarle la vida. Tiene un disparo en el pectoral derecho y parece no haber dañado ningún órgano vital. Sin embargo, su pulso es bajo y en una ocasión llega a entrar en parada cardiorrespiratoria. Steve se siente al límite, no cree poder aguantarlo mucho más. Está viendo cómo la vida de su amigo se escapa de su cuerpo y es algo que no puede superar. Una vez en el hospital, le dicen que espere mientras le operan.

McGarrett cambia de idea con lo de que Grace venga al hospital, al menos por ahora. Les pide a los primos que la cuiden y entretengan en un lugar menos horrible y frío que un hospital. No será fácil, eso seguro, pero es mejor que tenerla aquí sufriendo en el frío y aséptico pasillo.

Las horas pasan y las esperanzas del SEAL se vienen abajo. Se obliga a ir al baño a llorar un par de veces para liberar tensión, pero no sirve de nada. Puede que haya perdido a Danno para siempre y ni siquiera ha tenido el tiempo ni el valor para decirle qué es lo que siente. Se maldice por haber sido tan estúpido, por no haberlo hecho antes, por su maldita suerte de mierda.

Vuelve a sentarse en la sala de espera por unas noticias que no llegan. Y va a ser verdad eso de que el que espera, desespera. Esto que siente ahora mismo le recuerda tanto a lo que sintió cuando lo de sus padres… Intenta acomodarse en la sala de espera pero le es imposible. Lleva ya cuatro horas esperando por unas noticias que no llegan. El ir y venir de pacientes en el hospital tras lo ocurrido es constante. Un rato después, se pasa por información a preguntar por Daniel Williams y una amable enfermera le dice que preguntará al doctor en breve. Poco después le confirma que Danny está vivo. Ha superado la operación y está muy débil y cansado, aunque en planta.

De la emoción contenida, el SEAL abraza a la enfermera y le pregunta cuál es el número de la habitación. Cuando apenas ha tenido tiempo de decírselo, el poli ‘duro’ ya va al final del pasillo. Se recorre toda la planta del hospital dando vueltas en busca de la maldita habitación hasta que por fin llega. La habitación 502. Abre la puerta con todo el miedo del mundo, a la espera de qué será lo que vea. Ver a Danno conectado a un millón de máquinas para que pueda seguir entre los vivos le impacta demasiado. Joder, si es que su enano gruñón parece un maldito angelito recién caído del cielo con lo frágil que parece. Antes de hablar con él, envía un mensaje al resto del 5.0 para informarles de todo. Danno sigue con ellos.

Se sienta en la silla de al lado con mucho cuidado para no despertarle. Necesita descansar. Se acomoda y se queda mirándolo, tal que si fuese un sueño. Está vivo. Ha estado a punto de perderle hoy. Danny abre los ojos y le mira fijamente. ¿Estaba despierto todo este tiempo?

-Hola Steven. ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente silencioso?

-Hola Danno. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bueno, he estado mejor. La peor resaca de mi vida, con disparo incluido.

Steve sonríe. Aun estando tan débil, es capaz de sacar a la luz su humor de siempre. Y se lo agradece. De verdad que necesitaba escuchar algo así en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, no sólo necesita eso. Necesita un abrazo que le haga olvidar toda la mierda de hoy. Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

-Ven aquí, anda –dice Danny justo antes de ofrecerle sus brazos-. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto.

Pero Steve no es capaz de articular palabra. No puede decirle que no lo sienta, que no es culpa suya, que él también siente todas las veces que ha sido la situación al revés y Danny estuvo ahí para cuidar de él. Tan sólo le abraza y llora, como si ese fuese el remedio que necesitase por encima de todas las cosas. Ni siquiera puede decirle –al menos por ahora- que le quiere. Que su vida sin él perdería todo el sentido. Que quiere quedarse a su lado. Siempre.

Tarda aún un buen rato en soltarse. No quiere nada más que la tranquilidad que le dan los brazos de Danny. Y la verdad es que el rubio tampoco se quiere quejar. Se siente tan seguro al lado de su aventurero SEAL, que nada podría separarle de él en ese preciso instante. Nada salvo Grace. Cuando está a punto de preguntarle por ella, Steve sonríe y le dice que todo está bien, que ya están de camino. El de Jersey suspira aliviado. Suponía que no había pasado nada, él mismo había apartado a la niña de las manos de ese hijo de puta y por eso le cogió a él. Pero tiene claro que lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces más. Todo por su pequeña monita.

-Creí que no volvería a verte –dice Steve, aún sobrecogido por todos los acontecimientos.

-Hey, escúchame. No ha pasado nada. Estoy aquí, contigo y no va a pasar nada hasta que tú me pongas en peligro con el próximo caso, ¿vale? –dice agarrándole la mano a su compañero y  consiguiendo que rompa a reír.

En ese preciso instante entran por la puerta el resto del 5.0 y la pequeña Gracie directa a los brazos de su padre. La escena enternece a Steve, que no les quita el ojo de encima. El resto del equipo le da una palmadita en la espalda a McGarrett que les da las gracias por todo lo de hoy. Se enorgullece de formar parte de la mejor Ohana del mundo.

Después de unas semanas en el hospital en el que los chicos del 5.0 se turnaron para cuidar al herido, Danny está dispuesto a regresar a su apartamento con Grace pero Steve se niega. Les ofrece un sitio en su casa y dice que cuidará de él aún un tiempo más, que tiene que hacer reposo. El rubio empieza a refunfuñar y a decirle que no va a poder estar cuidándole siempre pero Steve no le hace ni caso. Aunque reconoce que echaba de menos esas discusiones en el coche con su compañero.

Esa misma noche, Rachel se planta en casa del SEAL para ver a Danny. Al principio todo va bien, ella se preocupa por él y por la pequeña y hablan un buen rato hasta que le suelta que se va a llevar a la pequeña unos días con Stan a Maoui, asegurando que con ella estará más segura. El de Jersey no da crédito a lo que oye y empieza a gritarle a Rachel que no fue culpa suya, que ni siquiera estaba en un caso. Steve coge a Grace y se sale a la playa a pasar un rato.

-Tío Steve, ¿por qué siempre se gritan mamá y papá?

-Cosas de adultos cabezones, Gracie. Tú no te preocupes, no se gritan en serio. Dentro de un rato se les pasará y todo estará bien, ¿vale?

-Vale, tío Steve.

Él se acomoda en la silla de playa de madera que tiene a unos pasos de su casa y la pequeña se acomoda sobre él. Empiezan a hablar de qué estrellas brillan más que otras y Steve le enseña alguna de las constelaciones que consigue recordar. Al cabo de un rato, aparece Rachel malhumorada y le dice a Grace que es hora de irse. La pequeña se despide de Steve y se marcha sin despedirse de Danno, porque Rachel no quiere que lo haga.

Steve suspira para sus adentros. No quiere ni pensar en qué ha hecho esta vez la mujer a su amigo. Entra en la casa y empieza a llamar suavemente al rubio. Se lo encuentra en el sofá y tiene la cara tapada con sus manos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No, no estoy bien. ¿Te parece que estoy bien? –dice, malhumorado.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

-Pues que la loca de mi exmujer me responsabiliza de cosas que están fuera de mi control. Cree que lo de hoy es culpa de mi trabajo y de estar en la unidad, cuando no tiene nada que ver. ¡Y encima me dice que se va a lleva a la niña lejos de mí para que esté a salvo! ¡Nadie la cuida mejor que yo! Te juro que como la aparte de mi lado, la mataré –y se le quiebra la voz.

Steve se acerca a él en el sofá y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-Escúchame, Danno. No va a llevársela a ningún lado para siempre. No puede. Déjala que se la lleve unos días a donde quiera que vaya con el otro imbécil y luego te la dejará a ti el resto de días. Yo hablaré con ella si es necesario, ¿vale? No le des más vueltas, no puede llevársela para siempre.

El cabreo de Danny parece ir reduciéndose conforme escucha las palabras de Steve. Piensa en que él necesita algo así, a una persona que se preocupe tanto por él como lo hace su compañero. Ojalá Steve…

-Gracias por todo, Steven. De verdad. Es que… si se la llevase… -dice pero se interrumpe entre sollozos.

McGarrett le abraza con cuidado para no hacerle daño y le recuerda que no se la llevará, que no puede. Le dice que vaya a descansar, que después de todo lo ocurrido hoy ya debería estar en la cama. Le ayuda a subir por la escalera y le deja en su habitación.

-Steve.

-Dime.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-¿A dormir? –pregunta y se le nota cierto tono de ilusión en la voz.

-Sí, a dormir. Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy tengo el día sensible.

-Tiene que serlo de verdad para que me lo admitas –dice Steve con una gran sonrisa.

-Cállate y métete en la cama, neandertal.

El SEAL obedece a su compañero y una vez dentro, no sabe muy bien cómo, decide abrazarle. Espera con toda su alma que Danny no se aparte o que no se indigne por ello y, por lo visto, no lo hace. Steve suspira tranquilo y se acerca aún más a su compañero. Su tacto, su calor, su olor… todo esto hace que Steve se sienta infinitamente relajado y feliz.

-Eh, neandertal.

-Hmmmm.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-Yo también.

-Tú primero –accede el rubio.

-No, mejor los dos a la vez.

-Está bien. A la de tres. Una, dos y…

-Te quiero –dicen los dos al unísono-.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro a escasos centímetros entre las sábanas. Steve se contiene para no llorar de felicidad y es que, ha pasado de estar a punto de perderle hoy a tenerle para siempre. En ese mismo instante ambos se besan hasta dejarse sin aliento. Las manos de ambos se ponen en marcha y tocan desde la cara hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo del otro. A Steve se le escapa una lágrima mientras se besan y Danny se sorprende.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sólo que hoy… de verdad creí haberte perdido para siempre. Y no hubiera podido vivir con ello.

-Sé que ha sido un día duro para ti pero olvídalo, ¿quieres? Ahora estoy aquí, durmiendo contigo en la misma cama y no me voy a ir. Te lo prometo. Además, lo mismo debería decirte a ti, imprudente SEAL.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma, Danno. Gracias por cambiarme la vida. Ahora le has dado un nuevo sentido.

-Lo mismo te digo, ya lo sabes. Gracias a ti y a la pequeña empiezo a sentir a esta isla como un hogar. Te quiero, Steven.

La noche transcurre entre besos, caricias, abrazos y cuidados de Steve a Danno hasta que finalmente, se quedan dormidos entrelazados de pies a cabeza.


End file.
